Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]. He first appeared in the episode, [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Too_Hot_To_Handle Too Hot To Handle] to help Kevin subdue P'andor back into his armor. Appearance After evolving, Ultimate Cannonbolt changes his white and yellow color to light metalic blue/cyan. H is armored shell evolves into a more metallic armor with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment, and one on each shoulder, wrist, and leg plates. Ultimate Cannonbolt is also a little bigger than the original Cannonbolt. He is made of some material that can contain radiation. Ultimate Cannonbolt demonstrated this by being abl e to contain P'andor and Kevin, allowing Kevin to morph the armor around P'andor. Abilities Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers that are similar to Cannonbolt, but instead of having a simple armored shell, the shell has become spiked armor that offers increased defense and more offensive capabilities. It is confirmed that he can shoot his spikes too. Weaknesses Info Omni-World .]]He is one of the major characters in Omni-World. He, along with Ditto, Eye Guy and Wildvine form the main gang and often get into trouble or just silly adventures.﻿ Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Bait to fight Charmcaster and Darkstar.He is used by BTMT Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United to fight Khyber. John Smith 10 Ultimate Cannonbolt first appears to fight Rob Lucci. Appearances: *Ultimate Evolution *Con on Ice (on TV) *Retribution *Primus Again (used by Kevin) Galactic Battle *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Apperances 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' *Who's Ben Tennyson? (debut) Trivia *His spikes are not sharp when he is in his normal form, but his spikes are sharp when he is in his ball form. *In Too Hot to Handle, ''Ben, as Cannonbolt, rotated the Ultimatrix symbol and then smacked it down to become Ultimate, instead of simply smacking it down. *He does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. *He seems to rely on brute force, rather than speed as normal Cannonbolt does. *He is one of the two only Ultimate aliens so far whose normal version been in all three series. *He is the first (at the current moment) ultimate alien, whose normal form is from the original series. *In Cartoon Network Action Packs, Ben turns into Ultimate Cannonbolt, without the spikes, then presses the Ultimatrix and gets the spikes, possibly meaning a mistake in the drawing or perhaps just censoring. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate form that may not appear in ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. The reason is unknown. It mught be because Cannonbolt was an additional alien to Alien Force and it only allowed the originals that went ultimate. Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Grey Aliens